1. Technical Field
The development relates to an adjustable palm swell located within a steering wheel that can be adjusted to provide a comfortable grip to the operator.
2. Background Art
It is more comfortable for the operator of a vehicle to grip a steering wheel for any period of time when the cross-sectional diameter of the steering wheel is sized appropriately to the hand of the operator. It is known in the prior art to provide a larger diameter in the area where the steering wheel is commonly gripped rather than providing a steering wheel with the greater cross-sectional diameter over the entire circumference of the wheel. However, the size of this larger diameter section, commonly called a palm swell, if fixed in diameter, doesn't provide the desired comfort for vehicle operators that have significantly larger or smaller grips than the design grip size.